The present invention relates to flashlights, flashlight receptacles, and battery charging circuits for flashlights.
Flashlights, as well known, are typically powered by dry cells which lose their power in time requiring replacement of the cells. In recent years rechargeable cells have become available.
The power source in a flashlight, of course, is suitable for use in powering other electrical devices than flashlights. To date, however, there has been no convenient way of tapping these power sources without their removal from the flashlight.
Flashlights, as convenient as they are in use, are inconvenient when they are not in use. This is especially so in vehicles.